Little stories
by ilu'ness
Summary: Ch.4.- The purest of loves.- Aang/Katara. My little response fic to the mindblowing avatar finale. Independent oneshots.
1. Always there

_**Always there...**_

"I will always be by your side."

It made him happy to know that...

"I will always believe in you- and always be there for support and help."

It made him feel at ease inside...

"I will always be there when you need me, always there- for _you_."

It made him feel special inside...

"And I will always hold you in my heart."

She made him feel warm and loved inside...

"I will always love you... I will always be with you...but..."

But what?...

"...But right now I have to go."

--

AN: So, the 'he' in here was Aang- just to clear things up. But the other one? Well, I kinda imagined his mother- from that very forgotten time in his life... If you don't get this, then that's fine- I just felt the need to post something again. I'm going to add random things in here, when I feel like _this_ again. -is sad that Avatar is close to ending... and goes finally to sleep-


	2. Why?

**_Why?_**

It wasn't long after she was by his side- comforting and holding him close, no trace of confusion evident on her face.

She ran her one hand up and down on his back- the other pulling him even closer, into an almost suffocating hug.

She whispered soothing words into his ear, "It'll be ok, I'm here now- It was just a dream, everything is... "-and so on.

It wasn't long after she started wondering- what _exactly _had taken place... and... well... why was there so less action on his side... He just sat there...

She noticed that his face was blank.

She noticed that his eyes were dark- and still so confused.

She noticed his stillness.

She had clearly felt it- that something happened with him. She had clearly felt that rush to be with him again- by his side. That was why she woke up...

She noticed _her_ lack of action.

"I know something happened- you had a nightmare again, didn't you?"

He answered with silence, turning his head away from her.

There was a storm outside- rain pouring, thunder and lightning _ruling_ over the sky. It wasn't helping at all.

"Look at me." She turned it back again. "You can tell me anything- you know that."

He nodded. "...I'm just nervous I guess- there seems to be so much for me to do... I just...I'm-"

"But we all are Aang...you don't have to be any different just because you're the Avatar... I want you to remember that I have faith in you- I know you can do this, I _always_ have. I believe in you Aang..."

A smile crept to his face... but it didn't reach his eyes. They went back to sleep, but before she went to her room, she stopped in his doorway and turned around- her face a mixture of sadness and happiness. Her eyes filled with hope...and trust. She seemed so sincere, so young and small at that moment. " I believe in you- remember that." The door closed.

And again- the unasked left unasked. Haunting him... haunting his sleep... his thoughts...

_" I have faith in you... I believe in you Aang... __I believe in you- remember that..."_

The whole room was haunted... thick with this question...again. He was eyeing the ceiling, his mind raging...

_-Why?_

_--_

AN: just let the suffocating why get to you. I couldn't sleep well because of a why yesterday... and this is what came.


	3. The chain

**_The chain._**

He was sitting under a tree- the shade making the hot day bearable, although he didn't actually have anything against it- the hotness wasn't something that he was used to, but at least it made a change in the everyday life around the temple. The hot temperature was just another reason he liked being an airbender actually- a snap of fingers and he was already cooled down. An amused smirk was evident on his face- watching the sweating faces of the many mentors trying, but not succeeding to proceed their meditating. He could see that from their faces- scowling, once in a while cracking their eyes open and then quickly closing them again, as if to check if anybody was watching them- as if everybody should be admiring them. After all- they were the adults- masters, so to say, who cared so much for their reputation among students- among _children_, that they just had to show off in front of them. But to Aang, they were only showing their stubbornness- NO! We are NOT moving away from the most sunniest places into the shade. And YES! We ARE just going to sit here. And NO! We will NOT put on some normal clothes- something to lessen our sweating. And NOOOOOOO! We will NOT be red crabs with blue arrows when we finish our "meditation".

Aang made a little air scooter in the air- balancing it in front of him for further cooling- he was still lying lazily under the shade, a smug smile on his face. It was getting even hotter...

Well, at least his mentor wasn't among them. Actually he thought he was one of the luckiest boys here- having Gyatso as his teacher, his protector- but most of all- his friend. He wasn't like the other "oldies" - he was probably the most silliest adult there ever was. He chuckled at the thought of his and Gyatso's many pranks with them. Ah... _gooooood _times, good times...But where was he even? He let his eyes slide over the yard. Probably somewhere...goofing off.

Suddenly a boy flopped down next to him- well technically under the tree, he hadn't even noticed Aang sitting there- which was really weird, considering he was all over the place. The boy seemed a little younger than him- who was he?... He eyed the boy for a while... Ah! It was that one- Yioldo's kid. In a way he was famous actually- having the meanest guardian of ALL times.

Aang remembered Yioldo well- he was the one that went to Abbot, trying to convince him to take Aang away from Gyatso- because of that stunt they pulled on him. That old geezer lost about all his respect from everybody with that move. At least Abbot had some humor left- like come ON! It was just bison's fur and the douch-leftovers from lunch! How more stupid could one get? It was known around the temple that Abbot had just laughed and sent him away- it was the event of the month! Yioldo never tried anything like that again- but let's just say that Aang and Gyatso received many, MANY suspicious glances from then on... but they couldn't even care less.

So there was that boy- that poor boy who had to spend most of his time with that geezer. What a rough life... eyeing the boy he wound that he was awfully quiet- sitting there, and hugging his knees... and frowning. The boy's eyes were clouded from tears.

"Stupid piece of lemur- sniff- Stupid- sniff- I swear I will- sniff- Get back- sniff- They're not better- sniff- Than me- sniff- I'll get back-" The boy was obviously hurting, his face was all red- trying to fight back the tears.

"... Are you ok?"

"I swear on Abbot's Ankles that-sniff- I will- sniff-"

Well that didn't work- "...You do know that swearing on Abbot's Ankles is an old one, do you? We kinda use- I swear on Abbot's Ass now, you know- sounds better and all. And then we take it back... because... well- who on earth would do that?" The boy finally turned to look at him- the look of utter shock on his face.

"When did THAT chance?!"

Aang shrugged- " ... I guess those things just go without notice, but it was a long time ago. You're Yioldo's kid right? Eldo, was it? I'm Aang- nice to meet ya." He hold up his hand- the other boy reluctantly took it.

"It's Aldo actually." A little smile had crept onto his face.

"Oh.. sorry." Aang sent an apologizing smile in Aldo's direction.

"It's ok- it's nice to see someone even remembers that much." They settled themselves back against the tree.

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems like everybody ignores me- and when they don't then they just tease or... say bad things about me behind my back- just do I could hear them... I mean I haven't done anything to them... why me?...It's SO unfair... but I'm going to get them back- you'll see, and then they'll going to regret ever doing that to me..."

"So you're going to dedicate your life to revenge or something?" Aldo looked even angrier- like he was remembering all the bad things they did to him at that moment- and like he _was _plotting revenge at the same time... To Aang it was clear who "they" were. There was a group of older boys- boys who dedicated their free time bulling around, and it seemed as if Aldo was their target. But the thing with this group was, that it was known to everybody, why they acted that way. Gyatso had told him of their many problems while facing their airbending skills- maybe it was the fault of their teachers, maybe not. But it made them act very stupidly with those who were younger than them- or better- and so on. Low esteem issues and such...

But judging from the way Aldo acted- he _didn't _know that. Might as well try and help him... Aang continued-

"Do you want to be a part of the chain?"

"What does that mean?" He was obviously confused.

"When you know that something is wrong- then why would you do the same thing? Why would you think that you are better than them, while doing so? That is a big matter at growing up, I think- getting rid of the chain. Getting rid of the thought- You do bad for me, I do bad for you. You should believe in second chances- that maybe they will understand these things in the future- give them time to understand, or even push them in the right direction. There are people that will never get it, I admit- but even then, when you answer to them with the SAME wrong actions- then overall you won't be any better off."

"But wouldn't it be just easier?"

"I don't think so." Aang answered.

"How come?"

"Think about it- would it be easier to live with a chain your whole life? Or would it be easier to get that chain off- no matter how hard it will be- and be finally free? Go where-ever you want, do what-ever you want? Without the chain you WILL be free- nothing holding you back...

So actually you wouldn't even care what people have to say- you would get that chain off, you would believe in your yourself- in your beliefs. It would be their problem if they're going to be chained forever."

"...That's a great thought... Believing in your beliefs..." Aldo seemed serious for awhile- as if remembering something.

"Getting rid of the chain... So I could be myself- living MY life... Did your master tell you this?"

"Gyatso always supports me to have my own beliefs- to have my own identity that makes me Aang. He is a great mentor you know. But these are all my thoughts actually."

"Yioldo always says that the meaning of my life would be to hear what he has to say- to respect him because he is older than me and to believe in everything he has to say because of that...and when I wouldn't then the spirits would punish me..."

"Really?"

Aldo nodded. "But you know what I once thought?"

"About what?"

"About the meaning of life."

"What then?"

"About everything that I have seen and heard- people say that life is short. You've probably noticed that too- remember when we went to the Fire Nation last month to meet those old men? That lotus meeting, or what-ever it was. One came up to me at night- really drunk you know, I think he was a general or something, and started talking to me about roller-coasters... When he ended his little speech- which I really don't want to remember anymore, he said that life sucks 'cause it's too short. And then he just started showing with his hand that I was shorter than him...

But then I thought about it- about life, and I think it's shortness is about how we life it... And that the meaning of life is just as simple- to LIVE... to live your life as you want...making each day wonderful...

After I asked Yioldo about it, he got angry with me- he said that I was too young to understand life- that I should just stop thinking about such nonsense... And I did... but now that you said that about the chain- about everything... Thanks..." He smiled.

"And you know what I think?" Aldo sent him a look of confusion- what was there to think anymore?

Aang airbended himself up, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Let's go have some fun!" Aldo got up too- his face pure happiness and excitement. He would get to have some fun with the famous "stupid duo"?! He finally had friends now? Spirits be thanked!

Aang looked around- everybody were doing the same thing as before... and no Gyatso. "Where is he?" Aldo looked around too.

As if on cue Gyatso popped into sight- knocking over a cartload of cakes onto the "meditating geezers" He was laughing loudly and started running high speed towards Aang and Aldo- and then pulling them along with him to escape. Only screams and laughing were heard.

"I told you- that stupid duo will only make trouble-"

"But weren't there three of them?"

"Oh, shut UP!""

"GYATSO YOU OLD FOOL!! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING THEM??""

--

--

It was in the Western Air Temple that Aang remembered that. He was wearing a bittersweet smile... Lying on his bed, he couldn't help but wonder...- the chain...the war... could you even compare those two?...

_"When you know that something is wrong- then why would you do the same thing? Why would you think that you are better than them, while doing so? That is a big matter at growing up, I think- getting rid of the chain. Getting rid of the thought- You do bad for me, I do bad for you. _

Aang found it horribly wrong and stupid that he couldn't follow his own advice...- life... and death... him...and the Firelord...

_You should believe in second chances- that maybe they will understand these things in the future- give them time to understand, or even push them in the right direction. There are people that will never get it, I admit- but even then, when you answer to them with the SAME wrong actions- then overall you won't be any better."_

Frowning, he found that there was only one thought in his mind-

_"There has to be another way..."_

_--_

AN/Edit/ So I'm finally doing an Authors Note in here... looks up...Whoops... So much for my little stories :P A yes- there was "or longer ones" in the...?... Hurray! My English is failing me again. It happened a lot in the story too- so if you find any weird words that don't actually even exict- please say so. Like the word _dough_- I've never heard of it before! But the dictionary said so... So the ending was another thoughtattack! But I like these things and overall I _really_ liked writing this story... and I'm glad for the positive reviews- Thanks


	4. The purest of loves

AN: YES! Aang didn't kill the fatherlord! Yes! Remember my last story? And he mastered the avatar state!- (that's how I got it). And I'm SO happy with it. In the end he looked so peaceful... and the kiss- so beautiful I can't even describe it. And because I believed he had let go of selfish love- it made it look even more beautiful and understandable. My head was filled with one thought after the closure of _that_ scene-

**_The purest of loves._**

You'd think that after all this time I'd be needing you every day, more and more. You'd think that I would find you the most beautiful being on earth - desiring you, and then claim you as mine. You'd think that you're my possession- mine to hold, to kiss, to love.

Wouldn't that be selfish?

You'd think I'd feel an attachment for you. You'd think I wouldn't let you go. You'd think I couldn't... I have.

Would you think that?

Would you be mad?

Would you feel sad, broken or betrayed?

...

Would you believe that I still loved you?

...

I could never stop. Yes, I let you go. But not the love I feel for you. It's my greatest possession.

My attachment for you- it's a spiritual one. It's been holding me to you. Holding us together. It won't go away, no matter what I did.

But I love you enough to let you go. Let go of this selfishness. Let you be free. Go, if you want to. Stay, if you want to. I'll love you either way.

You could be mine if you wanted to. I've always been yours. I always _will _be yours.

Just know that I'm ready to hold you. I am ready to kiss you. To be yours, and let you be mine.

What do you want Katara?

Because I love you.

Because I love you in the purest of forms. I love you in the greatest of ways.

--

Kissing him under the sunset made her heart leap with joy. The war was over and she could finally start a peaceful life... with him.

He gave her all the time she needed to figure out her feelings...

She most certainly did.

Aang and his love turned out to be everything she ever wanted.

_"There's no need for words- I know you too well. I recognise the look in your eyes... I feel the same. I feel your love- for we are linked. We fulfill eachother... we are two parts of one... _

_And it's been our destiny, all-along.''_


End file.
